The present invention generally relates to automatic exposure cameras of the lens stop value control type, and more particularly to an improvement in such cameras which permits the operator to confirm the depth of field after an exposure has been made but before the winding operation.
In an automatic exposure camera of lens stop control type, there is a mechanism in which after release of the shutter, a control member is engaged with a member operating in association with the lens stopping operation by deenergizing a lens stop control magnet. With such a camera, the control member for lens stop control must be disengaged from the member operating in association with the lens stopping operation so as to be ready for the next photographing operation; however, this disengagement is, in general, carried out in association with the next winding operation. With the camera thus constructed, it is possible to make a preview operation for confirming the depth of field after the winding operation has been completed; however, it is impossible to confirm the depth of field before the winding operation because the lens stop is maintained controlled.